


Continuing Traditions

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Just roll the dough out already, Draco,” Neville said, sighing in fond exasperation. Draco continued to look at the lump of dough like it was some creature that was about to attack him.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Continuing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/215130.html).

“Just roll the dough out already, Draco,” Neville said, sighing in fond exasperation. Draco continued to look at the lump of dough like it was some creature that was about to attack him.

Neville sighed again, quieter this time, and stepped up behind Draco. He made sure to leave a little space between their bodies, since he really didn’t want this to devolve into anything else at least until the biscuits were in the oven. Draco didn’t seem to have such compunctions, because he immediately leaned back, fitting his slighter form close against Neville’s front.

“Do you ever behave?” Neville asked, shifting back just a little. But not too far, because he really did like being close to Draco.

“No,” Draco answered immediately, without a shred of shame in his voice. “Which you knew when you suggested this, so I really can’t see how I’m to blame.”

Neville thought about replying to that, but decided it wasn’t worth it. Draco was just getting defensive about a perceived lack of skill, a reaction which Neville was quite used to even if it happened less and less as the years went on. They’d learned a lot since their Hogwarts days, both about themselves and each other.

“It’s easy, Draco, I promise,” Neville said instead, punctuating the statement with a kiss to the blond’s cheek. “Gran taught me how when I was around five, so I’m sure a wizard such as yourself can do it without trouble.”

“Yes, a _wizard_ , which means _magic_ ,” he replied disdainfully. “Why must we do it the muggle way?”

Deciding that answering that question would just put them further off track for having some biscuits to eat anytime today, Neville ignored it in favor of just getting the dough rolled out already. Wrapping himself around Draco, he took the blond’s hands in each of his and wrapped them around the ends of the rolling pin.

Draco grumbled, but didn’t try to pull away, which Neville counted as a win. Together, with Neville directing, they began rolling out the dough to the correct depth. It was only a few minutes before Neville let go of Draco’s hands and set the rolling pin to the side.

“Is that all?” Drao asked, clearly surprised.

Neville chuckled, dropping another kiss on Draco’s cheek in reward for making it through such an arduous task. “That’s all the rolling,” he said. “Now just cutting out the shapes and baking.”

He let Draco pick out the pastry cutters from the collection his Gran had given him a few years before, passed down through several generations of Longbottoms. Draco chose the ones shaped like mistletoe and a candle, something fond and distant in his eyes as he looked them over.

“My mother always had candle shaped biscuits for Christmas parties,” he said quietly. He turned to smile at Neville, mouth a bit crooked. “I’m sure the house elves were the ones who actually made and decorated them, but she was quite proud of them.”

Neville smiled back, surprised and happy that Draco was telling him this. Draco didn’t talk about his parents much, and certainly didn’t talk about his childhood. Things had changed greatly since then, Draco always said, and there was no reason to dwell.

“That sounds like a good tradition,” Neville said, equally softly. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle, holding him close for a long moment before letting go and gesturing toward the waiting dough. “I’m glad we’re continuing it. Now get cutting!”

Draco rolled his eyes, but this time did as Neville said. Apparently he’d gotten a bit more comfortable with the idea of making biscuits the muggle way once he saw it wasn’t as difficult as he’d thought.

Soon they had a dozen each of mistletoe shaped biscuits and candle shaped biscuits, and into the oven they went. Now there was only waiting for them to bake, then the decorating. Neville had a feeling Draco would be good at that, perfectionist that he was.

“We have a little time now,” Neville said, sliding his hands around Draco’s waist and pulling him close. This was turning out to be a good Christmas, despite Draco’s misgivings in the beginning. “What do you want to do?”

Draco grinned, then leaned in to press a kiss to Neville’s lips. “I’m sure we can think of something.”


End file.
